danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Oratoria Manga Chapter 16
Wish For (偉業) is the sixteenth chapter of the Sword Oratoria manga. Summary After taking the Udaeus' attack, Ais lay collapsed on the ground, cursing herself for not being able to become stronger. Suddenly, she heard a voice and saw Revis standing next to her. Ais questioned the situation and saw that three Violas each had Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya captured. Revis ordered a Violas to kill Tiona while she personally killed Tione herself. As she lay despairing, a group of herself began to cover her all the while stating that she couldn't ever win. Revis had the last Violas drop Lefiya and was about to kill her as well when Ais overcame her fears and stopped her sword. Ais declared that she would become stronger and cut Revis. Ais came to herself and realized that what she saw was a dream. She wondered what happened and realized that Riveria had cast Veil Breath on her to protect for a short amount of time. Walking back toward the Udaeus, Ais decided to try with all of her remaining strength. She used Ariel at max output but was shocked when it was dissipated in one blow by the Udaeus. The two forces clashed with Ais repeatedly using Ariel at max output while Udaeus countered with its sword. Ais tried to finish it off with an Ariel strike with an output that was her limit but missed. However, she still succeeded in cutting off more of the Udaeus' right side and destroyed its sword. At that moment the recoil from using Ariel came to her. Ais braved the pain and delivered an extremely powerful strike with Ariel at the Udaeus, successfully destroying most of its body. She collapsed soon after and noted that her left arm was broken, her right foot past the ankle had no feeling, and several ribs were broken. Ais forced herself back up to confront the still alive Udaeus. On the middle floors, Lefiya sensed something as she defeated a Bugbear. Tione cautioned Lefiya not to push herself even if they reached the middle floors. Tiona put an arm around her and declared that she wanted to get stronger, and Lefiya agreed. At the battle, Ais had successfully killed the Udaeus and was healed by Riveria. Riveria wondered what was wrong with her and Ais revealed that Revis had called her Aria. Riveria had a shocked expression on her face but quickly regained her composure. She told Ais that Tione, Lefiya, and the others were her family and that she should rely on them more. Ais agreed and apologized. On their way back, Riveria asked Ais if it was okay to leave the Udaeus Black Sword at Rivira. Ais answered that she couldn't use a huge sword, and she gave in to Bors' pleading to leave the sword. The two spotted someone collapsed on the ground on the 6th floor. Ais got rid of the Goblins while Riveria checked his condition. Ais explained who the boy was and expressed her desire to make it up to him for it. Riveria told Ais to give him a lap pillow and left ahead of her. As Ais watched Bell while giving him a lap pillow, her mentally younger self noted that his armor had changed. Bell called out for his mother but she told him that she wasn't his mother. Bell then thought that he was seeing an illusion but Ais also denied that as well. He froze out of embarrassment, causing Ais' mentally younger self to panic and wonder what to do. Both Ais and her mentally younger self were shocked as Bell ran off in embarrassment. After he'd gone, Ais wondered why he always ran away. Characters *Ais Wallenstein *Revis (Dream) *Tione Hiryute (Dream) *Tiona Hiryute (Dream) *Lefiya Viridis (Dream) *Riveria Ljos Alf *Bors Elder *Bell Cranel Monsters *Udaeus *Violas (Dream) *Spartoi *Bugbear *Goblin Magic *Veil Breath *Ariel Navigation